Bound in Slavery
by Malum-Bathory
Summary: Fenris's past comes to light as things unfold. A prequel to Dragon age 2 tells the story of Fenris and Suri, Two slaves that where under the grip of Danarius.  Their lives finally reveled on how it was like to be a slave to a curl master.


**Chapter one**

The Day was young as the sun rose from the edge of the earth. Minrathous's high towers stood as tall as the mountains that surround it. As the Mages sat there in their chairs, Danarius was missing from their meeting. He sat there in his room that was bathed in sunlight from the morning light. He was skimming a book he held gently in his hand. With all task completed he was ready to being the trial that laid in front of him. He closed the book and his grip tightened on the book. The door opened as he stood from his green and gold silken chair.  
>"Suri!" He bellowed for as his eyes shifted to the oak door. Danarius's voice was smooth and proud. A elfin women no more than 20 emerged thru the door and came to her masters side.<br>"Yes Magister Danarius." Her bright greens eyes averted to the ground. She took in a sharp breath before waiting for a replay.  
>"Fetch me a glass of wine and meet me down in the slave pit. We are about to start the challenge." He told her in a smug voice before tossing the book on the side table and lifted his old tired bones up from his chair. He was around his mid 50's and he was feeling it. He gave a bit of a stretch before making his way to his slave. He paused next to her with a smirk upon his face. His rough hands rose up to her chin and held it gently on his thumb. He then gently lifted her head up to look him in the face. Her long raven hair falling from her face as her eyes looked to his face. But as quickly as they looked up they reverted back to the floor.<br>"Oh my little songbird…You do not need to fear my gaze. Like always you may look upon me for I know they are filled with lust." His eyes glimmered with malice. The tension rose in the room as he walked away from her his hand drifting slowly away from her chin.

Danarius walked down the stone hallways as he made his way to the pits. He took his place in the balcony overlooking the dirt arena. The area was cracked and torn as the pit was a good 2 stories down. The stones where cracked and worn, There was a wooden door under the overlooking balcony. The Balcony was lined with four decorative mahogany wooden chairs. Behind the chairs where orange and green cloth hanging from the door leading to the area, from there where potted fern on each side of the huge door.

Two men and woman sat in their chairs waiting for things to start off. Elfin slaves standing behind each one of the men in robes. Finally the last man came wondering in. "Ahh Danarius! You have finally made it." Ahriman said from his chair as he smiled at his old friend.  
>"Where is that knife ear that is always by your side?" A woman's voice echoed to Danarius's ears.<br>"She should be here soon." He retorted before taking his seat next to Hadriana on the left end. After he took his seat the match began. Two men came out into the pits a small elf with white hair and a human. They began their match as swords clashed against each other.

The human was around his 30s while the elf hinted more to be 20 or so. The human backed away from the elf slightly as he lifted his sword with hesitation. The elf moved forward as his great sword swung forward at the man.  
>The fight between the men continued as the Magisters began to place there bets on who would be the victor. Suri came walking though the giant doors holding a tray with a silver pitcher full of red wine and four silver goblets standing next to each other on the matching tray. She gingerly walked up to her master and bowed lightly at the hips. With out shifting his glare from the combat below he motion with his hand for his drink. Suri gently placed the tray on the table next to him. Picking up the tall Picher she poured the wine into a glass quickly as the pungent yet sweet smell filled the area around them. Placing the pitcher down she grabbed the cup and placed it in Danarius's hand<br>"Anyone else care for a glass of fine wine?" He asked in a calming and cheerful voice.  
>"None for me…I think I have had to much to drink this morning anyway."<p>

Parthalan told his fellow Magister. Hadriana waved him off as she seemed bored and uninterested in the games below. Ahriman smirked. "I would love a cup." He said looking to Suri. He leaned over onto his first, his elbow leaning on the chair arm. Suri nodded to him as she poured another glass. She picked it up and began to walk over to him. She handed it to him and bowed. This time her face looking straight down at the ground as her arms where forward to Ahriman. He smirked at her and gently with his other hand took the glass from her. He took a sip "Delicious as always."  
>" Oh Danarius your little slave here is always such a sight to behold, Pure loveliness. Wish I had one myself." He smirked looking her up and down as his eyes focused on her long neck and exaggerated collar bone. Suri came up from her bow. "Thank you for the compliment Magister." She replied in a soft fragile voice."How I just love the long profound bodies of the elves, so vulnerable looking." She turned around and walked back to her master as Ahriman bit his lip in lust. She took to his side as they four talked amongst themselves.<br>The fighters came closer to each other as each swing seemed to end in a stalemate. The Elf pushed forward as the human tried standing his ground. He was being pushed back as his feet dug into the ground. The elf's great sword kicked the human off balance as the elf was drown back slightly going for a strike.  
>"So the one with white hair is yours correct Danarius?"<br>"Yes…A slave of mine, seems to be doing better than I would have thought."  
>They all laughed as Danarius looked over at Suri and gestured with a curling of his finger to come close to him. Like always she obliged as she slunk closer to her master and bent down to him so she could hear him.<br>"More wine." He informed her holding out his glass once again. Suri bowed and poured another glass.  
>The great sword swung straight down as the human blocked. As the blades stuck the humans sword cracked in half and the great swords momentum sunk deep into his flesh. The sword almost cut him in two as it easily sliced though the humans collar bone and ribs. The fight was over and the match went to the white haired elf. Danarius smiled and raised his glass. "To us…and of course the winner of this match..on to the next victim." He said taking a huge gulp of his wine. Ahriman did the same as the others gave a small clap to show their approval.<p>

The elf stood there blade in hand as he waited for his next challenger. The body of the human began to move as a guard dragged it to the gate to dispose of it. As the dead body disappeared into the darkness another elf appeared. Walking out of the gate with mid length black hair. He stepped forth and brought his sword and shield in a ready position.  
>"But I do have to admit Danarius these do get a bit boring…I just want to find out test subject and get this over with. Everything is set all we need is the perfect subject." Ahriman said as he leaned over to Danarius. "After all this was mostly your idea, I can't wait to see where this goes." He added to his statement before Danarius chimed in. "Soon…we will be starting the tests tonight. There is a very high chance everything will go as planned." He said as the battles went on below them. The clashing of metal echoing up to the balcony and the howling of the cold wind closed in on them.<br>Time wore on and the fights' continued on into midday. The sun began to sink back down to the earth as a victor was finally crowned. The challenger lay on the ground split in half as the great sword rested on the blood socked ground.  
>"It seems your Elf has a bit of spunk to him." Parthalan said as he sunk into his chair. "Who would have thought a small little elf was capable of such things." He laughed as Danarius smirked. "Sometimes the small ones are the best to train." He said getting up from his chair. "Suri! Tell one of the guards to bring him to the room immediately." He bellowed as Suri bowed and ran off to tell the guards. Danarius turned to his fellow Magister and smiled. "I guess the experiment starts…" He grinned as he walked away from the others to get his experiment underway. The room went into preparation as they painted new symbols on the floor of the room. The day finally faded to night as the last stroke was made.<br>Danarius was quickly met in the experiment room as the Elf was held down in the middle. The room was huge circle and the walls were enclosed with tall windows. The height was about 3 stories tall and in the middle was a symbols painted on the ground. Blood still on the ground from there last victims. Mages lined the walls of the room, wearing black coats and hoods to hid their faces. Danarius waltzed right in and smiled so sinisterly. Without a word he gave the signal to begin. The guards holding the boy down quickly chained him to the center of the room and walked to the doors to stand guard just outside. Suri was standing next to her lord and master as they watched the ritual begin. Suri always hated to watch these parts as the Mages began to chant. Danarius watched, content with what was going on.  
>The symbols on the ground began to glow and spark as the magic began its work. The mage's robes glowed brightly with symbols related to the ones painted on the ground. The bright bolts began to jump between symbols and then arced onto the young elf's skin. The young elf screamed out in pain as he tried to escape from his bonds. Suri stood there looking away from the young man as she closed her eyes in disgust from the event that is taking place in front of her. No matter how many times she seen thing like this happen in front of her she still could not get use to it.<br>The night was long and hard as the mages chanted. The sparks from the symbols began to engrave themselves onto the boy. Small tattoos began to appear in a bright blue glow. They look tribal in design and look like vines. It began on the chest as it embedded itself on his dark skin. His screams loud and echoing in the room. The night wore thin as the sun began to creep from the ground once more. The sparks began to calm down as the mages chanted. Finally the last spark flew and the chanted ended. The young man collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.  
>Danarius smiled once again as he saw his dream come to life. "The lyrium is taking hold." He said his face growing in eagerness. "We will continue in 10 hours. Rest up…you will need it." He said before turning around and began to walk out of the room. "Suri get the boy something to eat and then come to my chambers." He told the young girl. Suri bowed. "Yes Magister." She said. The moment he left she came up from her bow and turned to see the mages in black beginning there walk to the door. As they all left Suri looked back to the young man and frowned.<br>Suri walked out of the room and about 20 minutes later came back with a plate of food and a cup of water. She looked at the man on the floor and stepped gently over to him. She bent down on her knees and placed the food and drink off to the side. The Elf was laying on the ground almost completely out of it. His chest bleeding lightly from the tattoo implanted on him. Suri gave a gentle smile as she lifted his head up slightly and placed it in her lap.  
>"You poor thing." She said to him. Her fingers gently pushed his white bangs out of his face. She then reached for the water and brought it up to his lips. He took a few sips before Suri took it from his mouth. With that she stayed with him for about 10 minutes feeding him and giving him the rest of his water. She placed the empty cup on the ground and gently placed his head back on the hard stone ground. She lifted herself off the stone and turned from him. Like ordered she walked to her masters resting quarters knocking lightly.<br>Suri opened the door slowly and peered in to find a sleeping Danarius. Suri walked in to the now cold and damp room, her steps light as to not wake him. Danarius groaned as his eyes slid open, half awake Suri made it to his bedside. Danarius reached out and grabbed his wrist firmly and yanked her onto the bed. Suri fell onto the bed as he pulled her in closer. His other hand wondered on her body as it slipped into het cloths and his hand cupping her small breast. He propped himself up a bit as his hard crusted lips curled around her soft, smooth pale skin. He kissed her shoulder hard as his lips slid across her back and shoulders and his hand rubbing her breast. Suri's face cringed as she felt his touch on her, her eyes shut tight. Her body tensed up slightly as she felt the hard kisses upon her flesh. Feeling himself grown even more tired he began to slip back into dreamland. His hand slipped back out of her clothing and his head retired to his pillow, as the rest of his body hit the mattress.  
>Suri began to relax as she felt the man's touch fade from her skin. Her eyes slowly began to open as she looked back at her master. He had fallen asleep on her as his hand that embraced her wrist weakened. She broke the connection and slowly stood from the bed. She turned to her master to make sure he was sleeping. After making sure he was asleep she walked out of his room and headed to her sleeping quarters with the other elf slaves.<p> 


End file.
